


First Kiss

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Sunday, M/M, Post Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://yavannauk.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://yavannauk.livejournal.com/"><b>yavannauk</b></a></span> and <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://alixsinclair.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://alixsinclair.livejournal.com/"></a><b>alixsinclair</b> asked for Rodney and Radek's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 04 June 2007 @ 12:32 am

He was foolish to believe in fairy tales. It would have been better if he’d not tried at all. 

After, as before, the blue eyes were blank, devoid of passion and intelligence. His eyes weren’t meant to be so…dead. They should be bright with discovery. Instead, they were hollow. Shadowed. Haunted.

It pained him to see Rodney going through the motions of the day, walking through Atlantis as if he were a ghost. Perhaps, more accurately, he should say that Rodney looked as though the ghosts of “what-ifs” haunted him. 

Radek pressed his lips together and backed out of Rodney’s quarters, somehow knowing that Rodney wouldn’t remember his visit. Rodney didn’t remember much past that fateful Sunday two months ago. 

It was foolish to hope that a kiss would bring his friend back to life. Life was not a fairy tale, and Rodney’s pain ran deeper than anyone could have suspected. 

Radek feared that two months from now, he would remember the taste of failure tainting his and Rodney’s first kiss.

The End  



End file.
